A nervous date featuring Spencer Reid
by SSA Annie Em
Summary: Reid and Austin's first date, just a small one shot. Please R&R x


I wrote the first half of this story like 2 years ago and stopped because of writers block, and then 2 days ago my internet went off and I found it again and finished it, hope you like it, it is just a short one shot.

Check out my other stories, and check out my Wattpad. My user name for Wattpad is BecauseBowtiesRCool.

* * *

Spencer Reid sat at the table waiting the arrival of his date, he was extremely nervous but that was a given, he had been fatally attracted to this woman since he had met her, but it had only been recently that he had finally worked up the courage to ask her out on a date, she, of course had accepted and had even gone as far as to say that she had been waiting for him to ask for what seemed like forever. Reid looked at his watch and was starting to get worried, the date was set for 7 and it was 6:55 already, when he lifted his head from his watch what he saw made him lose every ounce of breath in his body. There she was stood before him, in a black dress that ended just before her knee's, her shoe's where also black and made her legs go on forever, or at least it seemed. He looked up to her face and took in her smile, that wide and radiant smile and her eyes that were subtly done up with makeup. Finally coming back to his sense's he realized that he hadn't greeted her.

"Austin, you look..." He started but stopped because he couldn't find the right word, he got up off of his chair and pulled out hers, allowing her to have a seat.

"Hi Spencer," She said sitting down. "Thank you."

"Breath-taking," He sighed finishing off his earlier sentence.

"Thank you Spencer," she said laughing at his lack of vocabulary.

"No thank you, for accepting this date." He said looking straight into her eyes and smiling.

"It was my pleasure, trust me," She said, her smile widening.

After a couple of seconds the waitress came by asking their orders.

"I'll have a chicken supreme, please." Austin said handing the waitress her menu

"And for you sir?" The waitress asked.

"I'll have the chicken supreme also, and can we have a couple of glasses of wine?"

"Certainly, your order will be here shortly," the waitress said smiling at them and walking away.

"So, tell me, what have you been up to in the last, wow, 2 years?" Reid asked her.

"Well, I've worked my way through approximately 5 jobs, 2 of them bartendering and the other 3, I was temping," She said."What about you, anything interesting happen?"

"I wouldn't say interesting, but a lot of things have happened, for instance, I got shot in the leg and had to use crutches for a while, it was quite painful and I had to stay off of a case because of it." He said quickly.

"Wow, your okay now though, right?" She asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah, it's almost as good as new." He said sensing her worry.

"Oh, good, and how are you team?" She asked

"Hotch's wife died, JJ's fine, Emily and Morgan still wind me up any chance they get and Garcia still treats me as a baby." He said happy to be talking about his BAU family as it masks his nervousness.

"Oh, Well you are as cute as a baby." She said resisting the urge to reach over and ruffle his hair.

"I don't know whether that was a compliment or not." He said raising his eyebrow trying to look official.

"Oh, it was a compliment." She said giving him a flirty look that made his cheeks go bright red. "So how do your team wind you up?"

"Well it's mainly Morgan and Emily but the whole team chip in."

"How?" She asked suddenly very intrigued

"One time I was explaining binary codes and Emily poked me in the face and said something about me being lifelike."

"Were you talking Reid-ish?" She asked laughing at the story

"Whats Reid-ish?" He responded confused

"You know, like a human dictionary."

"I was talking how I would normally talk." He said

"So it was Reid-ish." She said, looking at him and giggling.

"If you want to call it that then yes, I suppose so." He said smiling.

"Your so cute." She said

"Erm, thanks." He replied.

"So, what made you ask me out now?"

"Ever since I met you I've been thinking about it, I suppose I just finally worked up the courage,"

"Aww, Spencer, that is so sweet."

He liked her, he really liked her, he realized, and he would love to do date her, but he was nervous, he worked up the courage to ask her on a date, but how was he suppose to ask her to be his girlfriend, he didn't want to scare her.

"Austin, there's something I've actually been wanting to ask you." He said slowly.

"Go on." She smiled.

He was nervous, he could feel the sweat coming from his palms, people had told him that that was what it felt like when he was dealing with girls, but having never experiencing much attention from girls, he'd never really believed them, he'd had sex before, but not even that had made him feel the way Austin was making him feel right now, his heart was beating at 200 miles per hour, something he knew was impossible.

"Will you..ahh." He could himself off, he was that nervous.

"Will I?" She questioned.

"Uhmm, will you.." He started, trailing off again mid-sentence.

"Spencer, before you ask your question, can I ask you something?" She asked quietly, with a sad look on her face, making him think that she was going to ask if it was okay to leave, as she found him boring afterall.

"Uhm, okay?" He said, in a questioning voice.

"Will you, maybe, consider being my boyfriend?" She asked, with a huge smile.

"What? That's what you were going to ask?" He asked, looking suprised at her question, which he was, not in a million years did he think she was going to come out with that, but boy, was he glad she did.

"Yeah, I really like you, and I want to give us a chance." She said, the smile still planted firmly on her lips.

"Of course I would Austin, that's what I was trying to ask you." He smiled, nervously.

"I gathered." She laughed.

"Do you want another drink?" He asked, noticing she'd just finished off her drink.

"No in fact, I could think of something better we could do, rather than sitting her." She said, with a wink.

"Huh, oh. _Oh." _He said, realization written on his face, as she took him by the hand, while he deposited some notes onto the table, she quickly dragged him out of the restaurant, making their way to his apartment, to christen their new relationship.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this short one shot of Reid and Austin's First date. R&R please? x


End file.
